Frigid A Doctor Who Fanfiction
by Aspenwing
Summary: Nicki, an eighteen year old girl with furious parents, finds herself in an unfortunate predicament after a bad fight between her parents. Discover her tale with the Doctor. I do not (with deep regrets) own Doctor Who. One of these days!
1. Chapter 1

The air bit at my cheeks mercilessly. I stumbled down the street tiredly, my face stinging from tears. Well, tears both ways. The salty liquid that comes out of your eyes when you are really sad or are in pain, and little cuts here and there. My boots caught on every single crack possible, making me shake even harder.

It had been a bad night with my parents.

_They should just file the divorce. _I thought bitterly as I shivered.

My mind replayed the scene that had just happened a few minutes ago.

"_Get out!" _My mother screamed, shoving my father towards the door _"Get the heck out of this house before I blow my head off! _

"_That's just fine with me!" _He had retorted, his face red with rage. As he stormed out, my mother began to throw things, so I cleared out as quickly as possible. No one wants to be with my angry mom. But I still got some glass in my face, hence the cuts.

Wiping tears away, I reflected on myself. I live at my friend's flat at the request of my parents, they don't want me to get hurt, and I'll be going into college soon. I chuckled coldly at the thought of my pitiful, eighteen year old life. Go figure that my parents have to ruin it even more.

The coat I have wrapped tightly around me barely seems to have any effect against the bitter cold. I tightened my scarf and passed the park entrance, only to stop. I love my friend Cassandra and all, but tonight seems like the perfect night for her to go on a drinking spree. I peek around the brick pillar that marks the park and make up my mind. As I walk inside the park, my breath seems to get attacked by tiny, vicious cold molecules and the fog dissipates.

I duck off into the woods that frame the edges of the path and make straight for my favorite tree. It's practically my second home, it has a large hole in the middle that even I can fit into. But I leave the hole for animals and take the giant branch.

My boots crunch softly against leaves, and I realize I'm still carrying my journal, pencil, and flash light. Grinning, I follow the beaten path I have made to the tree, and break into the clearing.

Thank god for that tree. Without it, I might not have survived the six years this has been going on for.

I stuff the book into my jacket without thought and hold the pencil and flashlight in my mouth. I take a running start and leap onto the slightly slanted trunk, and swing up to the branch. I take what I call my "tree blanket" out of a crook in the tree and snuggle up, only to spit out my pencil and flash light, which were beginning to start a gag reflex.

I heard a chatter of two raccoons and smile. _This is where every human being should be, _I thought _Out in the wilderness, away from electricity and civilization. _I shift in my fuzzy cocoon and drag out my very heavy journal. I caress the cover lovingly. This book, this tree, helped me through keeping my sanity. The pages have been there since I've been thirteen years old, and majority of them have been water stained from that one accident when I left my journal out in the rain. Every day, since age thirteen, stands in that book. Could be called a novel, I suppose.

My flash light flickers happily, scanning over the messy words with glee. I really begin getting into the time when I beat the crap out of a snotty girl in seventh grade, but I am interrupted by a wheezing, lovely sound. I turn off my flashlight immediately, thinking that a construction worker made his way into the woods with… well, with what? A shiny chainsaw? The noise stopped, and I realized how loudly I was breathing. I quieted myself by breathing through my mouth while keeping my lips more closely together, and listened intently. I hear…

Nothing. I hate hearing nothing. All the animals are silent, listening like me. For the thousandth time in my life, I cursed my feeble, human ears at their inept hearing. Dogs are so lucky.

I push the blanket off me slowly, not wanting to be heard. With practiced caution, I slip the book and my writing supplies into the crook and swing, silently, to the ground. I squint at a mysterious light in the woods. It was high up, maybe six or seven feet off the ground. I wondered what on Earth it was.

Well, it wasn't from Earth, that's for sure.

But you're way ahead of me already, aren't you?

As I crept closer, the cold bit at my shoulders. Not daring to rub them, I ignored the frigid air and tip-toed forward slowly. I saw that it was an old fashioned police box, with beautiful blue wood. I blinked, realizing I was in a daze. I snapped out of it just in time, the door creaked open and I dashed away, my heart thumping heavily. Without thinking, I jumped onto the tree branch and took out my book. Huddling there for a second, I cursed myself for the pure stupidity I just displayed in the situation. Why not get into a tree at the end of autumn, when there are no leaves? I hugged my book to my chest, and took out my blanket. If I were going to get caught, why not in comfort?

I heard footsteps coming out of the box onto the cracked earth, and my heart thumped harder. A raccoon, that stupid raccoon, skittered away, making the- whatever it is- turn my way. As the "whateveritis" walked closer, my mouth became incredibly dry. As I pressed against the bark, I heard a voice not three meters away from me.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in that tree?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Aspen here!**

**This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction EVAR. I will explain more at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhhh Crap.<em>

The man (the unidentified shape with the blue box was a man!) was looking at me with a smirk and a twinkle of curiosity in his eyes. I took a deep breath and let out a string of, well frankly, crap.

"Well, you must see here sir, this is my very favorite tree in where I live, I have never really gotten the chance to travel much else. But, back to the point, I mostly come here when my parents abuse me, or abuse each other so yeah my life is a big pile of dung. I think humanity is mostly disgusting, and I have never had the privilege to meet someone who thinks that way too, so I would not be surprised if you didn't either." I pulled in a breath at that point "Soooooo that's why I am in this tree with a ridiculously heavy book and OH LOOK OVER THERE!"

The man, who was looking very stunned at my outburst, whipped around only to whip back around to an empty space.

I leaped over a log and twisted my way through the trees, laughing as the cold bit my fingertips. I tried to ask myself why I was laughing, but my heart was beating too quickly to answer my brain. I burst out of bushes into the park, and I skidded out onto the dirt path to listen. I was very alarmed when I heard someone crashing behind me. _Damn, that man has good reflexes! _

I sprinted out to the dock, and leaped into-

_OH SH-_

I was up to my waist in pond water. A frog glared at me with a sarcastic croak, and I told it to shut up. I heard feet clatter onto the weak metal, and I ducked down behind a boat.

"l know you're here!" He shouted, rocking back and forth on his shoes playfully "I won't hurt you! I'm the king of not hurting people! Well, actually when you reflect too closely on it…" He trailed off. Meanwhile, I scampered off and tossed a rock in the middle of the pond, making him strain his neck to see. I quickly rolled off into the bushes and my body was soon dry. And I always buy waterproof clothes. Weird, but they do have fashionable waterproof clothes, in case of a situation like this.

My clothes shed the water like a duck's feathers, and I ran out of the bushes only to run straight into the man. Well, the man's back. Of course.

He turned around in surprise, and I sighed. Why even try, we can all agree that my luck sucks. I finally got to take him in with the moon's light. He wore a tweed jacket, his bowtie was crooked, and his black pants looked sandy. He seemed to be taking me in too, my normal looking yet waterproof clothes, my hair soaking wet, yet my clothes perfectly dry.

"Look I'm sorry, I have to go now." I said after thirty seconds of two way observation. As I began to walk away, he cried out.

"Wait!"

Sighing, I didn't stop walking, and I dove into the bushes and kept walking toward my tree.

I heard him coming after me, his footsteps getting faster, so of course I increased my speed as well. Thank god I left the book there, I thought, I would hate to get that wet… again.

I swung up into the tree, took my items including the tree blanket , and swung back down. The man put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. He stopped walking, but I didn't. Just as I was about to break into a run, he said.

"Your parents abuse you?"

I stopped in my tracks. I had never really told anybody other than Cassandra's family, and of course Cassandra herself. I never did need counselors.

I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Yes."

I could literally hear the sad expression on his face. Suddenly, the cuts began to burn like fury, the cold worming its way inside. The tears made my vision blurry, but I blinked them away. No need to cry in front of an utter stranger.

But when he walked up and put his hands on my shoulders, I broke down like a three year old, tears meeting my cuts in a painful clash. He guided me slowly toward his box, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about life at all.

It turns out, we had come quite a way from the box, and he had to guide me back to the box for a while.

"I'm so sorry that you had to be put in that situation," He murmured to me "I'm the Doctor. That box I appeared in is the TARDIS."

I began to calm down and regain some of my "normal" emotions. One of them was panic that I was with a stranger, and the other was hopelessness. Yup. Normal.

When we had arrived at the TARDIS, I was cleaning myself up with my wonderful waterproof sleeves that did practically nothing to wipe away tears. He opened the door with a small key, and it creaked open. He stepped inside first, and I frankly didn't know what to expect.

_It's always a trick, _I told myself, _it's always something larger than you expect. This time, I won't be like idiots in TV shows who are amazed at everything they have never seen. _

My mind bet my heart that it was bigger on the inside.

My heart bet my mind that my mind was causing the majority of my depression issues.

As I stepped inside, my heart and my mind had to both exchange money.

The glass and metal meet my boot smoothly, and I smirked as my mind told my heart _Told ya' so._

The Doctor had turned around and had his arms out wide.

"What do you think?" He was literally grinning from ear to ear.

"I think," I said slowly, stroking the railing, admiring the smoothness and lack of rust "That my mind won that bet."

He looked at me with a quizzical grin. "Well, you certainly are different."

I looked up at the ceiling meaningfully and muttered quietly "Not sure, but I don't think it would kill you to ask me my name." The TARDIS let an agreeing blurb or whatever that wonderful scuba diving sound is.

The Doctor ruffled his hair. "Always the names!" He grumbled.

He looked back at me and fixed his bowtie. "So, your name?"

I stretched and looked around a bit. "Nicki Angelo. So, is the TARDIS alive?"

A humming roared in the back of my mind, and I took that as a yes. "Never mind." I grunted, rubbing the back of my head as the humming continued. "You can stop now!" I announced angrily to the TARDIS.

"Nicki? Is the TARDIS, erm, speaking to you?" The Doctor put his hands on my shoulders as I hummed back at the TARDIS tersely.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my humming competition with the TARDIS, which ended with a rather smug sounding _hum _from the TARDIS. If she were human, would have been a huh of air. I mentally hummed back at her, which shut her up. I had only physically been humming with her.

"Yeah, I guess so. Humming competitions… never had one before…" I looked at the Doctor's face and was confused.

"Uh, Doctor? Why do you look so… impressed?"

He ran his hand back through his hair, realizing his emotions had been caught. "Frankly, I've never met a human with the mental strength to have an argument with the TARDIS. Who knows, one day you might even get to speak with her!"

I looked at him in silence for a bit, wondering what was going on in that head of his. Suddenly, he leapt forward to the console and began to pull levers and push buttons. "Well, where do you want to go?"

I looked at my (yes, waterproof) watch. "Won't I be home late? Well, not exactly home…" I added very quietly so that the Doctor couldn't hear me.

"Ah!" He shouted, the TARIDS jerking into motion so I had to grab a railing. "Best part coming up!"

As he set the TARDIS into some kind of drifting mode, he turned to me. "Guess what TARDIS stands for?"

I glanced about curiously "Turkey and robots drowning in sewage?" I took a shot. The Doctor laughed, and the TARDIS hummed happily in my mind. I could pick up amongst her humming, apparently humming is a universal language, that the Doctor hadn't been happy in a while and she was glad I was making him laugh.

I grinned and leaned against a pole as the Doctor explained to me that TARDIS stood for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, but that he thought it was Time and Relative Dimensions in Style. As he prattled on about time travel, I hugged my book and sat down for the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is my first, I already said. When I was just introduced to Doctor Who, I was thinking of different meanings of TARDIS. Turkeys and Robots Drowning in Sewage takes the cake out of all of them. Another was T-rex amplifiers ride dreamy insane Spaniels. Welcome to 8 year old me!<br>**


End file.
